The new girl
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: Jasmine is the new girl, the gang wants her in the group no matter what it takes, specially Logan cause he likes her. But he isn't the only one. Are they going to be together in the end? ( Co-written with AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn! )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is going to be a co-written story! by me and AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn (:**

/

It was my first day of school. New city, new school.

Being the new girl. Great.

I opened the big doors that opened the big school called ''DITKA High School''

I stepped into the big school seeing kids all around. Blue lockers at both sides. Stairs right in front of me and people. Staring at me.

I placed a strand of hair behind my ear and walked further.

I saw a group of 4 people look at me. I smiled and walked to the principles office to get my information.

**Lindy's P.O.V**

''Did you hear the news?'' I ran to my best friends Delia, Logan and Garrett.

Of course they were all clueless because they didn't care about things that happen at our school.

Logan rolled his eyes ''Just tell us already''

''There's a new girl coming!''

Suddenly all of them looked happier and listened.

''Is she hot?'' I hit Logan ''I don't know, and who cares?''

Logan and Garrett both raised their hand. I rolled my eyes and was ready to tell more.

''She's from New York! That means, great fashion!'' I was again overly excited when I saw the doors open.

There she was, the new girl. She looked awesome! She had defiantly a great sense of style!

She walked further and she looked like a model! She was rocking the hallway. We have to get her in our group.

**Logan's POV.**

My sister was once again overly excited about something, I didn't really care because, it was Lindy! She's already excited when she sees a pink pencil.

I was talking with Garrett, when Lindy interrupted. Okay I let her talk cause she was about to burst open like a zit.

''There's a new girl coming!'' when I heard those words, I actually started to listen. What if she's really hot?

That would be awesome!

Cause we don't really have a lot of hot girls at our school. At least in my opinion.

The doors opened and the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen walked in.

She looked like a superstar with her smile like diamonds.

I was in love with her before I even knew her! We have to get her in our group!

**Garrett's POV.**

Puzzles. I was talking about the struggle that I've had for years until Lindy came. She looked overly excited about something again, wich wasn't a big surprise.

She probably saw a glitter somewhere or found a rhinestone or something. Lindy was about to burst so Logan asked her what was wrong. Like I said, we'd expected some rhinestone story when she said ''There's a new girl coming!''

This was interesting! Maybe she could understand me with my puzzle problem. Or we could read books in silent or something! This was great.

Logan was only interested in her looks and Lindy was only interested in her fashion style of course.

Delia didn't say a lot but it was probably because she was thinking about something. Delia just zooms out sometimes. It's kind of creepy actually.

The doors opened and there was standing a petite girl. She looked really nice and sweet.

I couldn't wait to befriend her! We have to get her in our group!

**Delia's POV.**

I was sort of listening to Garrett who explained his struggle. Nobody really cared, but we would just let him talk.

Lindy walked up and I saw that something was bothering her but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about my language!

I just had to find someone who wanted to learn it and talk to me in it.

I missed the conversation but I heard Lindy say ''There's a new girl coming!''

This was perfect! We could share my language and then we would have our own little secret!

The doors opened and there was standing the girl who was going to be the second person who could speak my language.

She smiled sweetly a bit shy, she was the perfect target! I mean perfect partner in my special plan.

We have to get her in our group!


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray a food, looking around at the cafeteria for a place to sit. I hate being the new kid. Everyone is usually so judgy, at least everyone at the school's I were at anyway. I tapped the boy's shoulder in front of me. A brunette boy in front of me turned his head  
"Hey! You must be the new girl! What's your name? I'm Garrett."  
"Jasmine." I smile at him.  
"Follow up question, are you good at puzzles?"  
"Kind of?"  
"Good."  
"Hey, so um, what's on the menu?" I asked, politely. He's a little weird, but he's the first person to talk to me today.  
"Nothing eatable." Garrett said. He grabbed his food and walked off to his friends table. I just stood their, awkwardly.  
Garrett turned around. "Coming?" I nodded and walked towards his table. There was a pretty blonde, a brunette with glasses, and a really cute boy... Jasmine! Snap out of it! He probably has a girlfriend!

"This is Jasmine. Jasmine meet..." Garrett started.  
"Lindy."  
"Logan."  
"Delia."  
"Logan."  
I giggled when the boy said his name twice. I sat next to Garrett and listened to what they were saying.

Logan's POV

Really Garrett? I wanted to be the one to introduce her. And then she sat next to Garrett? Your supposed to be my t get the girl!  
"So, Jasmine, where did you used to live?" I said. I need to talk to her.  
"I lived in Manhattan. We moved down here for my dad's company." Jasmine said.  
"Manhattan? You lived in Manhattan? Let me see your wardrobe..." Lindy said, and smiled like an idiot.  
"Uh, I'm gonna go." Jasmine said. She picked up her food and threw it away, starting toward the door.  
"I'll get her." I got up and ran after her.

Jasmine POV

"Jasmine wait!" Logan said. I sighed and turned around.

"Please, Logan, just leave me alone." I said. A tear ran down my face and Logan wiped it away with his thumb.  
"Why are you so upset?" Logan asked.  
"I just hate it when people use me for my parents."  
"I promise you, Lindy isn't like that. She just really likes clothes."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."  
I smiled as Logan led me back to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan's POV.**

I smiled as I led her back to the table. Lindy started to giggle.

Dang it, she probably found out that I liked her. Great.

''So Jasmine tell us something about yourself.''

She smiled. ''I love clothes-'' Lindy squealed in happiness ''Sorry, go on''

''I also like reading-'' ''Yes!'' ''Garrett!''

''go on''

''I also like traveling and learning new languages'' We heard Delia laugh like villains always do. It freaked us out a little.

Specially Jasmine.

She leaned over my way and whispered ''Are they all okay?''

I smirked and whispered back. ''Yeah, but you're basically everything they want in a person.''

''I am?'' Jasmine looked confused. She looked really cute when she was confused.

Logan focus!

''Yeah, you like books just like Garrett, clothes like Lindy and Delia wants you to learn the language she made up.''

''Ooh'' Jasmine looked at my best friends.

''Do you want to stay, in our group?''

I looked at the dark-haired girl and she looked back at me.

''I'd like that'' She bit her lip softly and looked at the group of friends again.

''Awesome!'' Lindy looked over-excited again. This time we knew what was going on, so we didn't have to ask.

''What's your favorite book?'' Garrett looked full excitement and yet he looked serious.

''Probably all the books I've read'' Jasmine smiled.

She smiled really pretty.

Logan, come on!

''Jasmine, are you interested in learning the language that I, Delia Delfano created?''

''Sure'' Jasmine looked at me with a smile

I smiled back at her.

''Can we go shopping some time?'' Lindy smiled really creepy because she was so excited.

''Of course, that would be awesome'' Lindy screamed and the whole cafeteria looked at us. ''Sorry''

Lindy went with one hand through her hair. Jasmine giggled.

The bell rang and the gang stood up.

''What's your first lesson Jasmine?'' She looked at her paper.

''Science''

''Me to'' I smiled ''We can walk together if you want to''

''Sure, sounds nice''

''Bye guys!'' Jasmine and I left. It was nice walking with her.

She's so pretty.

Snap out of it Logan!

''So, do you like this school already?''

''Yeah, I'm happy I've got friends already'' She smiled ''You're all so nice to me''

We stopped walking and she looked at me. ''Why?''

''Because you're new, and awesome.'' I smirked ''You are a great girl Jasmine, you really are''

Jasmine blushed a little and smiled ''Thanks, you are really great to''

I smiled ''Thanks''

And we walked into the classroom together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasmine's POV**

It's been a few days since I've been hanging out with the gang, and they've been the best friends in the world. But it gets kind of awkward when they talk about something from their past, and they all laugh about it, and I'm sitting over here, not knowing what their talking about. But their an amazing group of friends, so I can over look that.

"Jaz, can you lend me a hand?" Garrett voice ran through rumble juice. I've been hanging out with Logan and Garrett lately, mostly because all Delia and Lindy want to do is go see some cheesy movie, like Amour, Amour, Amour. It was alright, but I really hate getting emotional.

"Sure Garrett! What's Up?" I said, walking over to him. He was clearly in a mess, smoothie stains all over his lap. I laughed a bit as his OCD took over, and he started wiping his lap with about 20 napkins.

"Umm, this." Garrett said, pointing at his lap. Me and Logan couldn't help but laugh at him and we both helped him. As we reached for a napkin our hands touched. I pulled away. I pulled away. I didn't want him to know I liked him. Did I say that out loud?

"Jasmine!" I turned around to come face to face with probably the most annoying boy in the world.

"Hey Tom." I grabbed a napkin and threw it in the trash behind him. He grabbed my arm and spinned me around.  
"Me. You. The dance. Saturday Night." Tom said.

**Logan's POV**

"Me. You. The dance. Saturday Night." The unmistakable voice of Tom Bigham ran throughout Rumble Juice. I saw him lean down and whisper something in Jasmine's ear. She flinched as he said something, and smiled at him.

"Yes Tom. I would love to go to the dance with you." Jasmine gave him a smile. What does Tom Bigham have that I don't? Jasmine walked over to us, and continued to clean up the mess, in silence.

This silence was to unnatural. Time to change it. "Jaz, what was that all about?" She looked to me. She managed to put a smile on her face, but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Tom Bigham asked me to go to the dance and I said yes." Jasmine said, and continued to clean the mess.

"Do you really want to go to the dance with Tom?" I asked her.

"Why else would I say yes? Now if you excuse me, I have to go." Jasmine ran out of Rumble Juice. Whatever is happening, I'm gonna figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasmine's POV:**

Lovely, I'm going to the dance with Tom.

Tom Bigham.

I am sarcastic, if you didn't notice. You may ask,

_What's wrong? _

_He's really cute right?_

Well, he is the most annoying guy I've ever met. He tells the same boring story the whole time. Over and over.

He might be cute, but he's really boring and annoying.

_But why are you going with him to the dance than?_

Exactly, you might think that I'm an idiot because I don't even like the guy. But I have a good reason...

**Logan's POV:**

I was curious about what happened earlier. Jasmine stormed of and she was going to the dance with Tom. But why?

I thought she liked me a little, apparently not.

I checked my Phone for new messages and saw a message from Lindy.

_Logan get home, mom needs to tell us something _

_(I'm scared please come quickly)_

_xo Lindy._

Lindy was scared? Something was going on. I got home as quickly as I could.

When I got there I heard my mom giggle nervously. Are my parents getting a divorce?

I hope it's good news, I've had more bad than good lately so I could use some good news.

I got in and sat down next to Lindy. She faked a smile and I saw panic all over her face.

I took her hand and whispered, ''We're going to be fine sis'' She had a weak smile but she was feeling better already.

''Logan, Lindy we have to tell you something'' Our parents were standing right in front of us with a small smile.

Lindy was almost crying and leaned on my shoulder.

What was going on?

**Jasmine's POV:**

I tried to get to my room but my father blocked me. ''What's going on honey?'' I faked a smile, ''I'm doing great'' I wanted to get upstairs.

''Jasmine, just talk to me.''

I sighed and we walked to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and invited me to sit next to him, so I sat down.

''Jazzy, what's going on?''

''Nothing, really''

''Jasmine, talk to me''

''Fine, someone found out what happened last year''

''Jaz-''

''Don't, he's threathening to tell my friends dad.''

My father looked at me and stroked my arm.

''What am I supposed to do?''

I started crying and gave my father a hug.

He stroked my back and answered.

''Everything is going to be fine sweetheart. I'll be there''

He whiped my tears away and smiled with hope.

''Everything is going to be fine.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasmine POV**

It's hard to keep your head held high when the weight of your problems seems to be holding it down. That feeling reached me again as I walked down the halls at the high school. I try to move away, but every time someones seems to find out what happened.

"Jasmine." His voice sent chills through my spine as I turned around and saw him, a smirk on his face like he had nothing better to do with his life. He grabbed my hand, and I flinched a little. Hoping nobody noticed, I went along with his little games and continued with his hand in mine, and I wasn't a fan of that.

** Lindy POV**

We've coped without Jasmine, we were a group without Jasmine. But now that he is in her life, we never seem to have time for the bubbly brunette. She's also been distant lately, and I know that she's hiding something.

"Lindy!" The voice of my germaphobe but adorable friend Garrett ran through these halls as he approached me, holding a cute little envelope stamped with sealing wax. I smiled a bit.

"What's Up?" I asked, looking in his eyes. They were so big and brown. And cute.

"Read this." He handed me the little envelope. I looked at it. It had Red Sealing Wax, just like the one I used in my third grade letter. No words were on the front. I then opened the letter and read it.

_Would you like to go to that dance with me? _

"Garrett, is this for..." I started, with a huge smile on my face.

"Read the back."

I flipped over the card and my face fell.

**Logan's POV**

She's uncomfortable around him. They way she flinches at his touch, doesn't stand close to him, and seems to only hold his hand when he reaches for it. I hate how he makes Jasmine feel.

"Logan." I turned around to see the usually happy, smiley Delia standing next to me. She was holding something behind her back.

"What-" I got cut off by Delia handing me a photo.

"She must really like him!" Delia said, and skipped off. I looked down at the photo and I almost ripped it in half.

Jasmine. Kissing him.

"Enjoy what you see Watson?" A voice ran down my spine, a voice mistaken for no one else.

Him.

Tom Bigham.


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan's POV:**

I could hear him smirk, it bothered me a lot. Everything about the guy bothered me.

''What are you doing to her?'' Tom looked surprised, he didn't saw that question coming, he expected me to be completely clueless. But I'm not as dumb as everyone think I am.

''Nothing, she actually likes me'' Sure, like that's true. He's a pathetic liar and Jasmine couldn't like him.

''This ain't over Bigham'' I left throwing the picture in a garbage can. I was really mad at Tom, why did I ever wanted to be his friend?

She couldn't actually like Tom Bigham could she?

**Lindy's POV:**

I kept looking at the letter, speechless, frozen and freaked out.

I have had a crush on Garrett since forever. He was so sweet and cute. And really funny and adorable and smart. He's just great

Did he just really do that, He couldn't. Right?

**Jasmine's POV:**

How the hell did he even find out? It's not possible.

We've moved twice and it still haunted me, I didn't do anything wrong!

He was the monster here!

Not Tom, well he was a monster too but not the one I was talking about.

No, the monster I was talking about was Dash. Ski instructor Dash?

Yes!

He went to the same school a few years ago, he looked so sweet and innocent...

He ruined my life, I was so shocked to see him on our trip it's like he would never leave me alone. He broke me, and I wanted to save Lindy from him, he couldn't also make Lindy's life to hell. I would've never forgiven myself.

_**Flashback:**_

_''Hey Lindy!'' I sat down next to my blonde friend with a smile. Not a real smile, but it looked real._

_''Hey Jazz, what's up?'' The blonde replied with a real smile, genuinely happy to see me._

_''How well do you actually know this Dash guy'' My hands got all sweaty and I got nervous talking about him, it definitely wasn't easy._

_''He's really sweet! And caring, and cute!'' Lindy stared with in front of her with a big smile. I felt really sorry for her._

_''Well about that, I think you should wait, and get to know him better. I mean you guys met a day ago'' I tried to give her a hint, and not bring it harshly_

_''I am pretty confident about him, but you're right, we should actually get to know each other' _

_Luckily, they didn't seem to have anything in common except for snowboarding, so they broke up._

_I hope Dash didn't recognize me_

**_Present:_**

**Garrett's POV:**

Lindy didn't move or say a word she looked like a statue. Did I do something wrong?

I didn't mean to scare her. I really didn't, I just. Maybe I just completely ruined our friendship. I have to say something

''Lindy?''

She shaked up by hearing my voice. ''Sorry, I zoomed out a little'' she shaked her head a little and played with her necklace

''It's okay'' I rubbed my neck and looked a little nervous ''So, what do you say?''

A smile appeared on the blonde girl's face and hear eyes got that spark back ''I'd love to Garrett''

I let out a sigh, I was so happy! I really liked Lindy ''Great!'' I gave her a hug in happiness, maybe a weird reaction, but who cares?

Lindy laughed and hugged me back

It's a good day.

**Jasmine's POV:**

I walked to my locker and heard a familiar voice behind me.

''What's going on Jasmine?''

I turned around, I was right. I stare into the beautiful blue eyes I had fallen in love with. Logan Watson.

''Nothing'' I shook my head and turned back to my locker, just so I didn't have to face him.

''Don't act like you don't know anything'' He softly grabbed my arm and turned me around.

His voice didn't sounds as harsh anymore and he looked at me with sad eyes.

''You can always talk to me Jazzy'' He smiled a little, and I showed a weak smile by hearing the nickname he had for me.

''Okay, I'll tell you. At my home after school, make sure no-one sees you'' I closed my locker and walked away.

Maybe Logan was the perfect person to help me solve my problems.

Or he could make everything worse.

* A few hours later*

**Jasmine's POV:**

The bell rang, and I looked around to see if Tom was around, he would tell the whole school if he would see me with Logan.

Logan sneaked up behind me and I had no idea.

He placed his hands on my hip and I screamed shortly.

''Logan!'' I turned around seeing him laugh.

''You can't do that, Logan! do you remember Tom? He can not find out that you're coming with me!''

Logan stopped laughing ''Sorry Jazzy''

''It's fine'' I couldn't stay mad at him, he just was too cute.

I smiled a little ''Let's go!''

We sneaked out of the school, and luckily nobody was us.

''Get in the car'' The blonde boy opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down.

I put on my sunglasses and sat down in the drivers seat. We fastened our seatbelts and I left the school.

We first sat in a silence, not an awkward one, but it wasn't completely comfortable either.

Logan turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was on: Lightning by Alex Goot.

The song turned my mood around, and I started singing the song.

_'' Catching myself thinking of it, it was 3 in the morning, everyday I chase after her. But I can't catch lightning''_

I felt Logan's eyes looking at me, and I saw him smile in the corner of my eyes.

''What's so funny Watson?'' I laughed and danced a little on the music.

''You're just so..different now than when you're at school''

My smile faded and turned into a weaker one. ''It's not a good thing, I like it''

My cheeks turned into a soft shade of red. ''You do?''

''Yeah, it's cute to see how happy and excited you are''

I smirked ''Thanks''

W arrived at my house and I parked the car in front of the door.

''Thanks for the ride''

''No problem'' I turned the car off and we both got out of the red vehicle.

''Get in'' I smiled and opened the door. The boy got inside and looked his eyes out.

**Logan's POV:**

Jasmine's house is huge! I looked around with my eyes glued on the furniture and the paintings on the wall.

I noticed Jasmine looking at me laughing ''Excuse me for liking your house'' Jasmine kept laughing. ''I think it's cute'' She said it teasingly, because of what I said in the car.

I turned to Jasmine and grabbed her. Jasmine was so surprised that she could only scream. I threw her over my shoulder and walked to the living room.

''Let me down Logan!'' Jasmine tried to sound mad, but laughed. She actually found it funny. I smirked ''Just a sec, princess'' I spun her around and let her fell down on the couch.

Jasmine almost died of laughter and I laughed along with her, she had such a nice laugh. After a few minutes, Jasmine calmed down and got us drinks.

''Okay, so I will tell you what's going on'' The happy Jasmine changed into a sad Jasmine and she took a sip of her water.

I noticed her feeling down and I stroked her arm. ''Everything will be fine Jazzy, I'll be there for you. I always will be''

A tear fell of her cheek and a weak smile appeared on her face. ''Thanks Logan''

She took another sip and wiped her tears away. ''I'll tell you the whole story. It all started three years ago''

_**Flashback**_

_I just got to school when my boyfriend Dash picked me up and spun me around. ''Hello beauty'' I smiled ''Hello babe'' I gave him a kiss, and that turned out in a little make-out session, wich got interrupted by my best friends._

_''We know you like him, but you don't have to suck his face'' I laughed and I gave him one last kiss. ''See you later honey'' ''See ya'' Dash left and got to a few of his friends._

_''You've been dating for over a month, how far have you gone?'' Simone, my best friend asked me._

_I laughed, ''We just made out, I'm not ready for 'it' yet!'' Simone looked at me ''It isn't that bad you know'' _

_My mouth opened from surprise and I yelled ''No way!'' ''Shh! Not everyone has to hear it!'' My best friend smirked._

_''You've done 'it'? With who? And when? And why? And-'' I got interrupted by her. ''Relax, It was with Max, you know the hottie of the basketball team? At that party last saturday and I did it because I wanted to. And It was actually quite amazing''_

_I smirked, I've never seen her like this. The bell rang so we had to unfortunately split up. ''See ya'' ''See ya''_

_That day, in the second break me and my friends noticed a guy handing flyers to everyone_

_''Party tonight! Hope you can come, 8 thirty at my house'' The address was written down below and me and my friends looked at each other._

_''PARTY!'' We screamed it all at the same moment, we were obviously going to go. We couldn't wait!_

_Luckily, school was almost over so we didn't have to wait much longer._

_After the last lesson, wich was history. We could finally leave and get ready._

_We all went to my house, cause it was the closest to the school and to the house of Jason, the guy who was throwing the party._

_After three hours, we all looked stunning. I was wearing a pink dress that just stopped before the knee. My hair was curled and I was wearing my favorite makeup look. I looked amazing and I knew Dash would love it._

_We decided to walk since it was so close and we'd probably get drunk. I took some hot pink heels with studs and rhinestones. And we were ready to go._

_We got to the party a half hour later because we wanted to be fashionably late. We got into the room and we got some stares, we smiled and rocked it. _

_Dash walked up to me and gave me a kiss, I smelled the alcohol and I pushed him away. I hissed ''Have you been drinking?'' ''Just a little bit.'' The guy grinned and took another sip of his drink._

_''Well stop it, you're drunk enough already.'' I took his drink from him and gave it to a guy who passed by. Dash leaned over and whispered in my ear ''let's go upstairs babe, you're looking smoking hot''_

_I rolled my eyes ''Thanks, but we're not going to have sex tonight'' I turned around to walk away but he grabbed my arm. ''Let go Dash!'' I looked annoyed and I thought he would listen to me, but he tightened his grip._

_''Dash let go of me!''_

_''No honey, we're ready for the big thing'' He grabbed me tightly and pushed me upstairs. He brought me into a room and locked the door. ''Let's have some fun babe''_

_''Dash please, let me go! I don't want to do this! I'm not ready.'' He didn't listen to me and took off his shirt. ''Dash please...'' He pulled down my dress and unbuttoned his pants._

_''Dash let me go!''_

_''Shh it's going to be great darling'' He continued to undress us and I started crying. I tried to fight it but he was too strong. ''DASH PLEASE STOP!'' I yelled while crying but he continued._

_After he was finished he dressed himself again with a smile ''We should do this again some time babe'' I was still crying but this time in silent. I was too shocked and stunned to do something. Dash left me here and I dressed myself again._

_I felt gross and used, how could my boyfriend do this to me? I left the party crying and got home, I wanted to be as silent as possible so I wouldn't wake up my dad. I took a quick shower and cried myself to sleep._

_I got raped by my own boyfriend._

**This is a really long chapter! I hope you all like it. This explains why Jasmine is dating Tom and what happened. I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to give a review!**

**xo**


End file.
